narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
Answer hey NarutoKurosaki, the answer to youre question is, every article I make sprouts to a new idea. And to do youre signature with the date, do ~~~~.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Re: White Fox Its no problem, im just helping out Zukia Tojiro While I know this is a fanon Zukia Tojiro has been established as the true leadere of the Akatsuki by most of the fanon so you might want to revise that. Also make sure to add new mebers names to the Akatsuki page. Blackemo1 11:47, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Seireitou = Zukia so what if seireitou is similar to zukia, i have the info and knowledge to back it up. RE: Ui s Wise Weird but it sorta makes sense, ShikaTema or ShikaIno do you prefer?Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Stop What?Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Ok.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn User Page Lol I love your user page, and i'm the one who uploaded that pic of the Arranacar Blackemo1 13:58, 14 October 2008 (UTC) X I suppose X could be Zukia Tojiro in disguise. You would have to show me where you are going with this. Blackemo1 18:23, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I did I did read Beyond the Grave which is kinda cool. And as far as the X thing goes I like it just dont make it really cheesey and if you need any help let me know. Its great when two writers work together. Blackemo1 19:20, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I'm glad I could help, and I read your comment..... DEATH TO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!! Blackemo1 19:30, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Minkai Zokatakei I knwo, and ill tell you what ive told people countless times, naruto supports other ideas, things can blend togethor, other animes can blend, with naruto being the center. Zukia Thanks for making Zukia your fav fanon character... so far lol Blackemo1 13:48, 15 October 2008 (UTC) RE: SasuHina in Kage Chronicles No, I'm just being stubborn.:DHaru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Hey Hey I respect your opinion and as you know I am still developing Ryun Uchiha. Could you check out what I have just added to it and leave your comments in the Discussion on that page. I'd appreciate it. BTW there is quite a few changes so look at all of the sections. Ten Tailed Fox 19:42, 15 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Ryun Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Yes I would like that. We could both work on that character together and even make a short story out of mabey a fight between them so that it doesn't look like Ryun just got that power out of no where. What do you say? Ten Tailed Fox 19:55, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Alright!! Great. I can start on it. Is there a certain part of the character you would like to do? (Example; Jutsu, Appearance, Biography/ ect.) And what should his/her name be? Name Sure i'll create the name. Just tell me if there is certain part you would like to do. :) New Uchiha Ok I have a name for him. I'll go ahead and start on him and I'll leave a link to his page. He is going to have to be really strong. Is a Fire/Earth elemental combo ok? Also he should be vicious and blood thirsty in his make up. Otherwise Ryun would't have a reason to engage him. RE: -_-... Yes i have, and i,like it hoow they are in different POV's.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Shinji Uchiha Here is the link to his page. Just go there and do your best on his biography. Shinji Uchiha// Ten Tailed Fox 21:40, 15 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Shinji Uchiha You did a great job!!! I can't wait to see how this fight will turn out. I'll begin whipping up a story. Let me know if you have any ideas. Ten Tailed Fox 01:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) War of Uchiha Hey Narutokurosaki! I finished the story. Its called War of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha vs Shinji Uchiha. Check it out and give me your opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 23:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC)